The present invention relates to a communication method in multi-subscriber networks wherein data are transmitted through wireless or wired transfer media from one point to another point in an unalterable, tap-proof, and non-hackable manner.
DE 100 43 313 discloses a method and an arrangement for fraud-resistant unambiguous positioning and identifying. The presented method relies on a plurality of reference spaces and reference space definitions. All reference spaces are arranged in a global space. The spatial positions of the reference spaces in the global space change at random times. Each transmitter and receiver determines its position and identity with reference to the reference spaces. The transmitter transmits at least one data element related to the determined positions to the designated receiver which calculates the position and identity of the transmitter in relation to the reference spaces from these data.
The method for unambiguous and fraud-resistant delivery of electronic data presented in DE 100 43 310 also relies on the theory of dynamically changing spaces. There is a global space, an identity space, identity points, encryption points, spatial reference points, and identity reference points. The transmitter and the receiver generate, from a multiplicity of definitions of spaces, reference surfaces, and reference points, information about the position of its identity points and information about an encrypting point. The transmitter generates a key, encrypts the data using that key, transforms the key in a space attributed to all of the keys, calculates the distance of the key space point from a reference point, transmits relative identity position data, the relative distance data element of the key, and the encrypted data to the designated receiver. The receiver determines the identities from the relative identity position data, and determines the key point in the space attributed to all of the keys from the relative key data element. The key is determined from the key point, and the encrypted data are decrypted therewith.
From DE 102 22 492 A1, another method is known that relies on the transmission of relative data in dynamically changing spaces. The method relates to safe, confidential and secret transfer of data allocated to a person, and of legal transaction data. In a high security trust center, secret random processes determine definitions about spaces and the spatial positions thereof, shifting vectors relevant for the method, reference points relevant for the method, independently from each other, which are transferred to all of the transmitters and receivers in form of relative data transmissions. Transmitters and receivers independently from each other generate a global space, a reference space, and an address space from the spatial definitions. The address space is completely within the reference space which in turn is a part of the global space. Since the spatial definitions are generated independently from each other, it may occur that a part of the reference space is beyond the global space. In case the reference space is beyond the global space, self repair of this spatial injury occurs by spatial shifting. The known solutions have the disadvantage that they require a multiplicity of central definitions about spaces and references points. Another disadvantage is that all of the P2P communications performed in a randomly determined time interval are performed within the same spaces and with the same reference points and shifting vectors in terms of the method.